Springtrap
Springtrap is the main antagonist of FNaF 3, the secondary antagonist of'' Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator,and Premused Main Antagonist of FNAF VR:Help Wanted. Backstory Springtrap, formerly known as Spring Bonnie, was a springlock suit, meaning it could be worn as both a costume and function as an animatronic, and was one of the two mascots along with Fredbear. Spring Bonnie was worn by William Afton, and he used it to lure five children to the Safe Room. As seen in the FFPS minigame, Fruity Maze, he started with a girl called Susie, promising to show her that her dog was alive. He also lured Gabriel, Jeremy, Fritz, and Cassidy, and murdered them. Spring Bonnie was seen in FNaF 4 minigames as a both an animatronic and a costume. Due to the suit being unsafe it was retired due to a "unfortunate incident "involving multiple and simultaneous springlock failures". Spring Bonnie was sealed in the Safe Room behind a false wall. FFPS Springtrap returned in ''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator and has deteriorated to the point where much of the suit has been replaced. Scraptrap is one of the animatronics who received a call to gather at the player's new pizzeria on Tuesday. Unlike the other animatronics however, Scraptrap suspected the call to be false, but decided to go anyway just out of curiosity. From Wednesday onwards, Scraptrap hunted his son Michael Afton through the vents, while being lured around by the sounds of children. On Saturday, it's revealed that Henry was responsible for sending out the call to the animatronics and had lured them all into a trap. Scraptrap meets his final end when he is incinerated with the other animatronics, Michael and Henry, during which the Henry tells him "the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting old friend." Gallery Scraptrap_full_body_my_version_by_fnaf_fan201-.png|Scraptrap Plush_3.gif|Spring-Bonnie Plush.gif|FNAF World Springtrap Capture 2019-05-26 18.19.37.jpg|Glitchtrap Trivia * In the October 29th Update, the player can cause a Easter Egg that makes Glitchtrap appear in the background next to the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 house, dancing. The DLC also says that William Afton has a entire cult, and that the player character is a part of it. The DLC also says that we created Glitchtrap, and that he is safe as a plushie (Since people would think the plushie was intended to be there, and isn't a virus). Curse of Dreadbear also confirms Glitchtrap is the real William Afton, and not a AI version. * In the promotional photo for Sister Location, Circus Baby appears to be smiling at someone off-screen, and the figure reflected in her nose looks suspiciously like Springtrap - this led fans to believe he would return in Sister Location - while he was not the main antagonist, he did appear in an ending cutscene after the Custom Nights, revealing himself to still be alive after Fazbear's Fright burned down and foreshadowing his return as the main antagonist in Pizzeria Simulator. * Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria Simulator implies the latter, as a blueprint reveals the Scooper’s purpose; to transfer remnant, a substance that gives a soul its ability to remain after death, into the animatronics Category:Robots Category:The Heavy Category:Video Game Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Burned to Death Category:Damned Souls Category:Undead Category:Polluters Category:Thought-Forms Category:Self-aware Category:Elementals Category:Moral Event Horizon Category:Elderly Category:Cataclysm Category:Outcast Category:Horror Antagonists Category:Horror Villains Category:British Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Main Antagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Perverts Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Rapists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Self-Aware Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:On & Off Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Scapegoat Category:Friend of the hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessed Object Category:Ferals Category:Parasite Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Revived Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Dark Knights Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Tragic